Never Trust the Cards
by zemira
Summary: Posted from Ao3. Kouki is just an average boy, not a relationship guru. So when things with his lover turn sour, he decides to leave what happens next up to fate. Unfortunately for him, Seijuro is more of the "carve out your own destiny" type.


November was always an erratic month. It was the one where the seasons were tangled between the epilogue of autumn and the birth of winter, with the constant secrecy of what the weather would be like that day. Leaves were strewn about, dried and crumbling, many fluttering against the sidewalks and being crushed as crowds passed through for the evening. The air was cool, not enough to stir Old Man Winter as of yet, but enough to entice people to huddle under many thick layers.

Lodging in a blanket fort that you had spent hours building because the quilts were too heavy to hold, with cups of cocoa to keep warm. Sharing a scarf when the other forgot theirs for both of you to stay warm. Or huddling by the fire while reading books filled with numerous tales to one another. Kouki mostly preferred the ones that could take you on an adventure of your own without even realizing it. A world that only your imagination could create.

All of those activities represented winter to Furihata.

Only, he wasn't obtaining any of them.

His lover wasn't one to indulge in antics for children, as he always put it. It wasn't his fault he was conflicting to them though, as his childhood had been curbed at an early age by the passing of his mother, and he was forced to grow up quicker by his father's hand. But Kouki still enjoyed these things, whether they were childish or not.

When it came to their relationship, he lacked that simple joy with Akashi. Not that the other didn't treat him well and spoil him nonstop, but that wasn't what Kouki yearned for. Not to mention, everything was more or less a competition.

Their relationship didn't seem equal lately, and wasn't that what it was supposed to be like?

Each side was allowed to put what they wanted into the bond and then they would compromise somewhere in the middle. To be embarrassingly honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure as this was his first time dating someone, but from what he'd seen in books or displays from other couples, Kouki was almost certain that was what was meant to happen.

Aside from that, there was one major other flaw his lover carried, and it was more irritating to Kouki than the lack of imagination or the competitiveness. And it was the reason they were standing in the middle of a park, in the bitter cold, and had been arguing for the past half an hour.

"I'm not following you, Kouki." Akashi's tone was as low and placid as ever, the entire point of the discussion soaring over his head. "Why are you so annoyed? I've been trying to get in touch with you for hours, and you didn't respond, so I simply came to see why."

He tried to withhold his aggravation, but Kouki couldn't restrain the exasperated sigh that blew through his lips.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! You're too overprotective! I don't need you to come to the rescue every time I don't answer! I could be busy, asleep, or out with someone else. It doesn't mean I'm in trouble!"

And out with someone else he had been. Deciding to make it a fulfilling weekend, and take his mind off the lack of joy in his relationship, Kouki and his two closest friends had spent the day venturing around town.

Usually Seijuro would be the one who occupied his weekends, but Kouki had had enough of constantly bickering with each other. He wanted to do something where he didn't have to worry about who was going to be the winner in the end.

"And how was I to know that?" His lover's tone hadn't altered. "If you don't answer me, I'm going to assume something isn't right, and you may need some assistance. What if I didn't? Something could happen to you, and I wouldn't know. I would feel at fault, then."

Kouki tugged on his hair. "But that's what I'm trying to say! Nothing is going to happen! You think every time I step out of bed, I'm going to get hit with a bus or something. I'm not as clumsy as you think I am."

"I never said that you were clumsy," Seijuro interjected swiftly, "All I'm saying is I like to know where you are. It sets my mind at ease, but when you don't answer, of course I'm going to come looking for you."

His temples throbbed, his eye beginning to twitch in agitation. This conversation was getting them nowhere, and Akashi seemed to have a difficult time understanding why he had brought this up in the first place. He was tripping over his words at this point, constantly repeating them, and apparently nothing would grant him the resolution he had been seeking all along.

"I need a break," he announced suddenly, far too quick to spare the words from exiting. "We need a break."

Those dichromatic eyes widened, Akashi inching a step back as though the words had critically wounded him.

"You can't be serious, Kouki."

"I am." He had no idea where he was pulling these words from, but it seemed like the best choice right now. "… Maybe a few days apart will do us good, b-because right now, I'm having a lot of doubts about us being together."

Had he really just said all that? Kouki wasn't even sure what was coming from his mouth until it was too late. Reluctantly gazing over at his lover, Akashi seemed to be staring blankly in return, his position firm, and his eyes somewhat hardened. Maybe he shouldn't have voiced it that way, but it was far too late to take back now.

But then to his surprise, Akashi relented.

"If that is your wish, then I can't stop you, Kouki. I'll give you the space you've requested." He gathered the bag he had left lingering on the bench and tossed it over his shoulder. "I shall take my leave now."

Kouki was stunned. That was it? Just like that?

Usually Seijuro would throw in an argument, and in the end, he had been the one to cave. But to see Akashi give in so quickly, gave him a sickening feeling inside his gut. As he watched him walk out of sight, his heart yearned to chase after him, but his legs were rooted in place. All he could do was watch as Akashi strode from the park, and temporarily out of his life.

"It'll be okay," he reassured himself, though he couldn't help the hollowed pit forming inside him. "It'll all be okay in the end."

* * *

The ceiling had become his favorite object to stare at as he lay in bed day in and day out after practice. One hand rested behind his head, propping him up against the pillow, while the other was poised next to his phone. Every few minutes, his gaze would shift from the ceiling to the silent device, quickly grabbing it only to stare at a blank screen. With what had to be his fifth sigh for the afternoon, Kouki tossed the phone across his bed.

How ridiculous he was acting; like some love sick maiden. Here he was anxiously awaiting a text, a call, anything from Seijuro, when he had been the one to request their breakup a week ago.

But still, this was unusual for his lover. If they had an argument, Akashi was always the one to chase him hours after, barely giving him time to cool down. He had never left anything open or even agreed to briefly separating, and here Furihata was. Not a single text message, not a single phone call.

Nothing that pertained to Akashi.

It was painful, if he had to pinpoint the exact word. The fear of knowing Akashi might want a permanent separation was only making the ill feeling inside his gut amplify. Maybe he had been too harsh, too quick to decide? They could have talked more, and maybe came up with a conclusion instead of pushing each other aside?

Though they hadn't been together for long, in most eyes, a year was enough for him. A year was enough for him to determine that Akashi was someone he wanted to move forward with. But he couldn't. Not when he had all these doubts, when all these flaws were tarnishing their relationship.

But was this the correct way to handle his concerns?

A sudden chime snapped him from his troubled musings. Realizing what it was, he scrambled for his phone, his elated expression drooping. Kouki pushed aside his disappointment and quickly answered the call.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Furi." The other voice on the line was definitely not the one he'd been waiting for. "You ready to go to the festival? They're all done setting up. Kids are already making their way over."

Kouki frowned. Frankly speaking, all he wanted to do was sulk in his room, but how was that going to help anything? Maybe it would be better to go out, be around other people, and have fun at the festival just like everyone else was.

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a bit. I'll meet you guys outside."

Across town, sitting amongst the evening chatters, a lone figure sat. In their hands was a small flyer, their deft fingers flipping through the many pages until their sight landed on one particular event. Their lips twitched into a slight grin, their eyes glowing among the many lights surrounding them.

"A fortune teller, hmm?"

They continued to read the print, assuring the setup would be exactly as they assumed it would be. If so, then the plan they had in mind would easily unfold making for an effortless, yet a bit tricky strategy.

But first, they would need assistance, and they knew exactly from whom.

* * *

Usually the sight of the numerous stands, each with their own attraction, or the scent of baked goods wafting through the air brought him great joy. But not today. After being at the school's festival for only half an hour, Kouki was beginning to tire, and fast. His feet ached, he had no interest in any of the events, and his two friends seemed more concerned about following the girls they had crushes on. In fact, Kouki was beginning to think that was the _only_ reason they had dragged him here in the first place.

He wasn't in the mood to play wingman.

It didn't lift his spirits any when he gazed at the other couples strolling hand-in-hand through the crowded paths, happily chatting as they sampled the event's many treats. Sights that should have put him at ease only enhanced his misery, and he'd be lying if he wasn't debating faking ill so he could sneak back home. At least there, solitude was a decent companion.

Consumed by his own melancholy, he crashed into Fukuda's back, realizing then the two had stopped in the middle of the area.

"Hey, look over there!" Hiroshi was pointing to a tent a few paces away. "We should go and see what she has to say."

Kawahara immediately shook his head. "Remember what happened last time? I really don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, come on, I doubt it'll happen again! Besides, that wasn't our fault."

Reluctantly, the other teen surrendered, but Kouki chose to stay behind. He didn't see the point in fortune telling. Not when half the time the client was either being lied to, or was being told something that was never realized. Besides, he knew ahead of time the reader was told facts about each occupant if they saw the person had an interest.

The whole operation was clearly a scam.

"You coming, Furi? You could do it right after us.

Kouki shook his head. "Uh, you guys go ahead. I'm not really into that sorta stuff."

He watched as the two pulled back the flap, disappearing from his view as they entered the tent. What they found so intriguing about it was beyond him. He knew they would ask if the girl they had an interest in returned their feelings, and of course, they would be flatly lied to, but they'd probably take it as a good omen. Kouki would have pitied them, had he not been feeling exceptionally glum already.

Still, maybe he'd humor himself, and prove his point that is was indeed fake, but he wouldn't let them discover that if he decided to try it.

Little did he know, a few measures away, two figures were watching him. The taller of the duo repeatedly sighed, fiddling with the many sheets of fabric they would have to wear to conceal their identity. God, if they could make a list of the ridiculous shenanigans their comrade had pulled, this would definitely be in the top five.

"How do you know this is going to work?" the taller male sighed, "You don't even know if he's going to go in!"

The other waved a hand as though to silence them, peering around the tent to study the unsettled Kouki.

"It doesn't matter. It was best to be on standby in case he does go through with it."

Finishing the touches to his getup, the taller once more sighed. "Out of all the schemes you've dreamed up, this is one of the most absurd, Sei-chan."

Akashi once more brushed him aside, mismatched orbs flickering for any sign of movement. "You'll wait until those two exit the tent, and then you'll go in."

"And?" Reo's lips were pursed. "What about the person inside that's doing the readings?"

"You leave that to me. Your job is to be ready when the time comes."

Reo gusted what had to be his sixth sigh. "I don't understand how I was conned into this? Why was I the _lucky_ candidate?"

"You like all that fortune teller rubbish, don't you?"

Reo pouted. "It's not rubbish! I'll have you know that-"

Seijuro's hand was elevated once more, scrutinizing the scene as the two boys exited from the tent. His gaze wandered to the brunet who had rejoined his friends, listening moodily as they babbled on about the bullshit reading they had been delivered. Well, whatever. They seemed satisfied by it.

"Stay close by while I get rid of them. You only have to come in if I know for sure Kouki is going into the tent."

"And what if he doesn't?"

Akashi stood before the back entrance. "Then we can leave."

His gaze shifted to Mibuchi toying with the piece embedded in his ear.

"Make sure that thing is working."

"Oh, believe me," Reo huffed, "It's working. Your voice keeps vibrating in my ear."

Lifting the flap, Akashi was greeted with a wide-eyed woman, having not expecting a client to enter from the back entrance.

"May I help-"

"Your shift is over," he flatly stated, "Someone is here to replace you."

"But I've only been here for ten minutes. Surely it couldn't-"

Akashi held open the flap, gesturing to indicate his point. "Get out."

On the opposite side of the booth, Kouki had once more parted with his friends, saying he would catch up a bit later. He wouldn't allow them to see what a hypocrite he was, even as he now stepped through the tent, pushing back his skepticism.

Surely the whole ploy was fake, but why not give it a shot? After all, exceedingly few people knew of his relationship, and he hadn't crossed paths with any of them yet. If this fortune teller was truly mystical, then they'd be able to unlock that secret. If not, well, then he hadn't expected anything to come of this.

Entering the tent, he was surprised to find it vacant. That was strange. Wasn't there someone in here when his two friends-

He nearly tumbled forward when a tall figure burst from the back entrance. Jiggling their arms, he cringed at the many bracelets that crashed into each other before sliding back down their wrists. They were decked out in robes of lavender and black, a single piece of fabric concealing most of their face.

"Welcome! Please, sit down, and allow Madame…" Reo frowned, unaware of what the actual fortune teller's name was. "Ah, allow Madame to grant you your fortune!"

Kouki granted him a doubtful look, but still took a seat, sliding his hands into place. The teller grinned in return, whisking an inaudible breath when they realized the client had accepted their ruse without question.

"Anyway, let's start with the basics. Place your hands on the table."

Having done so, he allowed the teller to _work their magic_ , if that were the correct term for this scam, and sat back. The one before him seemed almost confused, their fingers drumming over the tips of his. Was this how it was supposed to work? He was clueless since he had never done these kind of things before.

"I see. Your name… is Furihata Kouki, yes?"

He reluctantly nodded, still on the edge of doubt. That didn't prove any point to him.

"And by the looks of it…." Reo flipped one of the cards from the deck he had recently shuffled. "… You're in the middle of a spat with someone you deeply care about. Is that correct?"

He watched as Kouki's eyes widened. This wasn't how it this was supposed to play out. In fact, the actions he was taking in reading the other's fortune were completely made up. Never had he done it so showily, and Reo silently swore he would beg for forgiveness to the higher powers after this. He had been forced, after all!

"Yes," Kouki muttered, "How did you know that?"

Reo tried not to cringe at the buzzing in his ear. "The cards never lie." His eyebrow twitched as another echo nearly shattered his aching drum. "Yes, someone who cares… I mean loves you very much."

"Loves?" Furihata shook his head. "I don't think it's that strong. They've never said that to me, anyway."

"Lucky you," Reo muttered, "I have to hear about it constantly… Err, what I mean is, yes! They definitely feel that way about you. Maybe they are the one who is confused and think you don't feel the same way in return?"

Kouki faltered. "Uh, well, I guess so. I haven't said it myself… but that was because I was having doubts about us."

"I see." Reo tried not to growl at the feedback in his ear. "And, what sort of doubts were those?"

Kouki shrugged. "Uh, they're a bit overprotective and like to constantly compete for everything. Not to mention, they kind of lack an imagination."

Mibuchi tried not to cackle, as he fully agreed with that assessment. But now was not the time for that.

"Well, I'm sure they don't mean to be that way. It might be just how they are as a whole. And as for the other issue, they're probably overprotective because they love you."

"It's still overbearing," Kouki sighed, cheeks ablaze at how bluntly they were speaking, "I don't mind it, but I wish they would let up some."

The teller nodded.

"I understand that, but maybe you should see it from their side?" The earpiece crackled, causing his cheeks to flush. "I'M NOT SAYING THAT! ... not saying you have to believe that, of course, haha. I understand they can be A BIT ANNOYING… but, I'm sure they have good intentions as well… even if they make their friends… I mean, even if they do stupid things sometimes. Yes?"

"They do," Kouki whispered, "I don't think they realize it though."

Reo's eyes softened from behind the fabric. "Maybe then seek them out while the chance is there? You never know what the future holds, as it's not set in stone, but I feel a deep connection between the two of you. Something I think you need to give another chance."

"What else can you see about us?" All doubts had now vanished. "Can you see anything else?"

The teller shook their head. "I'm sorry, Kou… Furihata-kun. I can only reveal so much to you in one reading. But all I can say is, they love you a lot, and probably want to spend as much time with you as they can." The piece crackled once more, causing Reo to cringe at the zzst that followed behind. "Even if at times, YOU WANT TO STRANGLE THEM… ahem, I'm sure you adore them as well."

Moments following, after listening to a bit more from the teller, Kouki emerged from the tent and searched the domain for his two friends. He knew he had taken longer than expected, so it was a given they had moved onto the next event, but where were they? His eyes continued to scan the crowds, the evening skies darkening his path. The lights throughout the area did offer some assistance, but given how many people were in the way, it was difficult to pinpoint Fukuda or Kawahara's exact location.

To be entirely honest, after hearing all he had, he yearned to head for home. He knew they wanted to stay for the remainder of the evening, so it would be rude on his part to bail without notice, but he doubted they could hear their phones with all the commotion.

Kouki whisked a sigh, continuing to thread through the stands until he came in contact with a solid object, rather, another occupant he had failed to notice. He scrambled to his feet, eager to apologize until the many lights around him revealed who the silhouette was.

"Akashi-san?" He squinted, but there was no mistaking those luminous eyes. "Why are you here?"

The captain simply shrugged. "I heard about this festival from Tetsuya, and since I was in town, I thought I would check it out."

Kouki withheld his disappointment. That was the reason? He thought maybe….

"I didn't mean to crash into you, Kouki, and I apologize for bothering you." He assured the other wasn't injured before continuing with, "I'll be on my way now. Have a good evening."

Kouki rushed into action and leapt forward, his hands reaching to clutch at the tail of Seijuro's coat.

"Wait!"

Akashi froze in his tracks, slowly turning around to meet a sullen expression. Kouki was frowning, head bowed in an apologetic manner, eyes shielded by his thick bangs, and cheeks slightly flushed.

"… I may have been kind of hasty in saying we needed a break. I-I don't think it was the right thing to do, after all…."

Expecting his lover to agree, saying on how he was indeed too hasty and it was the incorrect step to take, Kouki was shocked by the response.

"No," Seijuro replied, "You weren't in the wrong at all. This was needed."

Furihata's head rose. Had he heard correctly? His decision hadn't been wrong after all? But did that mean Akashi wasn't upset about their separation? That he had taken it well, and he was the only one wallowing in misery about it all, waiting for any sign from his other half?

Caught up in that thought, his lips had no issue in restraining him from abruptly voicing his concerns.

"… So you're not upset that we haven't seen one another? I thought, I-"

He slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks ablaze at airing his inner thoughts. Akashi stared at him, mismatched orbs unblinking. Kouki wanted to crawl into a hole or run away, whichever made for the faster escape, but when his lover spoke once more, all doubts vanished instantly.

"My feelings are quite the opposite, Kouki." He was laughing, but there was something laced within; something Kouki couldn't exactly pinpoint. "But I would rather discuss this elsewhere. Not in the middle of a school festival where others are."

"Oh, um… sure." The idea did sound better than standing amongst the many crowds as they tried to hammer out their relationship. "But I don't know where we could go."

Akashi was quiet for a moment, as though sorting through his thoughts.

"I have somewhere. That is, if you don't mind walking for a bit."

Kouki nodded, and allowed his lover to lead the way, carefully directing him through the crowds. His heart pounded, thrilled not only in knowing Akashi was nearby again, but knowing he hadn't taken their brief separation well either.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Seijuro was speaking to him until he heard his next inquiry.

"Fortune teller, hmm?"

Kouki's eyes widened. "… You saw that…?"

"This is a surprise." Akashi's tone was filled with nothing but mirth. "I thought you were one who liked to leave everything up to fate, Kouki."

"Sometimes someone needs a little push," he muttered, "No matter how silly it may sound."

They continued their walk in silence, exiting to the streets and following the path Seijuro's lead generated. Kouki's mind was in shambles. How would Akashi have seen him when they met a great distance from there? And with all the crowds in the way?

"What exactly did they tell you?" Seijuro's voice once more pierced his thoughts. "If you don't mind me asking."

Kouki chewed on his answer. He couldn't exactly reveal all they said, as most of it didn't even seem to make sense, or was extremely embarrassing. Not to mention there was the hidden fact that….

"They said I would meet you here and you would have a big present with you."

Akashi paused in his steps, his back facing the other teen as he comprehended the response. Slowly he revolved, brow raised, and expression dumbfounded.

"No, that can't be correct. It should have been-"

"I KNEW IT!"

Akashi blinked, the same bewildered expression gracing his features.

"Knew what, Kouki?"

Kouki took a step forward, his finger poking into the other's chest. "It was you! And that was Mibuchi-san, wasn't it? No fortune teller would know half the things they said except you! They hire people to fake everything, or ask the right questions to figure their client out, but this one knew too many things!"

Struggling to understand how his strategy had failed, the heir took a step back from their confrontation, issuing another question moments later.

"I admit, yes it was, but how did you know it was Reo?"

Kouki laughed softly. "I had a hunch." His eyes lowered, his tone dropping a level. "… So then what he said came from you? T-that you really love me that much… a-and everything else he said?"

"Do you think I would joke about something like that?"

Furihata tried to restrain his overwhelming emotions, but it was futile. Shoving one hand in his pocket, his spare reached to entwine with Akashi's. His lover seemed taken aback by the gesture, but then smiled in return, his thumb brushing along the soft skin.

"Be honest with me though, Kouki." Seijuro fervently wished to know how his plan could have been seen through so easily. "How did you know it was him? I thought I had covered it up pretty well, aside from the basics."

"Oh, that was easy." Furihata chuckled, "He does that thing with his eyebrow when he's annoyed. He's the only one I know who does that."

* * *

As they arrived before the hotel room door, Kouki was aware of how reluctant his lover had grown. The keycard in his hand was static at his side, his gaze staring blankly at the portal before them. Bewildered by these developments, he leaned forward to lightly tap Seijuro on the shoulder, hoping to coax him into revealing what was badgering him.

Snapping from his trance, Akashi aimed the key to the slot, but paused before pushing it all the way through.

"There's something waiting for you in there, Kouki." The other was gazing at him strangely. "I must confess though, it's not my best effort. It took a while to construct it correctly. … Somewhat correctly."

Ignoring the eyes trained on him, he pushed the key in, jiggling the knob until it clicked, allowing them access to the suite. Kouki stepped through the arch, his hands brushing against the wall as he tried to locate any source of light. Instead, he felt a hand grip his and lead him through the darkness until they had stopped what he wanted to assume was the middle of the room.

A second after that, Akashi released his grip to walk in another direction. There was a soft sound, and then the room was illuminated, but Kouki's eyes were too busy widening in reaction to the object in front of him.

"It's a bit messy," the Rakuzan captain chuckled lowly, "Definitely not my strong point, so it might not be per-"

His insecurity was curbed by Kouki launching at him, wrapping his arms around his midsection in a tight hug. Akashi froze, his arms poised at his side in surprise, before they slowly elevated to return the other's embrace.

"… You did this for me?" he whispered, gazing at the huge blanket fort in awe. "You didn't have to…."

Seijuro brushed back a wandering chestnut strand. "I wanted to. Especially since I know it's something you've wanted to do for a while now."

Still in awe, Kouki wiggled his way out of the other's arms to survey the area. This had to be an illusion, a wonderful dream where Akashi had given into his childish urges, and created one of the most wonderful gifts he could ever receive. But when he pinched himself, he realized he was indeed standing in the same room, and the fort was still before him.

Barely containing his excitement, he asked, "Can we go in?"

Seijuro nodded, carefully lifting one of the flaps for them to duck under. He sighed as he gazed around, still insecure about the structure of the fort, as he was clueless if he had crafted it properly.

"I'm uncertain how unstable it might be, so be careful."

Inside were numerous lanterns, along with one of the suite lamps that one of the blankets had been draped over. Furihata peered around, his eyes landing on the two mugs set out next to a stack of books. Eager to uncover what works of literature they were, he rushed to that section, elated to discover they were ones had been wanting to read, but hadn't had the chance to yet.

Akashi lifted one of the mugs to his lips, cringing momentarily before placing it down. "It's warm now. I suppose I shouldn't have filled them before I left, so feel free to not to drink it in that state."

Kouki shook his head, bringing the mug to his mouth and humming contently at the taste.

"No, this is perfect."

Planting themselves amongst the mounds of pillows, the couple settled in, eagerly surrounding themselves with the warmth of the covers. Kouki couldn't help but to continually glance around the enclosure, his heart pounding in gratitude for one of his fantasies being made true. It was a sweet gesture, and had there not been more to discuss, he could have easily forgotten they'd fought at all.

Gathering his courage, he decided on being direct. The sooner he had the other side of the story, the sooner they'd be able to get back on track together, and all the drama could be brushed aside.

"Um… you said it was the opposite… you know before, what we were talking about… What did you mean? I thought you didn't mind because you always contact me, no matter what… and not once did you…"

Seijuro's brow elevated, his head cocked to the side questioningly as if he was spouting off complete nonsense.

"Meaning that being without you was one of the most agonizing weeks of my life? I obviously wanted to give you your space, Kouki. You asked for that, and I wanted to grant you all the time you needed apart from me."

Appeased by his impassioned statement, Kouki retreated inward for a spell, letting the words sink in. As such, he was wholly unprepared for the line Akashi bestowed on him next.

"You deserve someone who won't make you feel like you're being crushed. Who won't make you feel insecure, and gives you all the space you need."

The declaration only activated his sense of panic, prompting him to seize Akashi's hand and pull it against where his heart lay beating rhythmically below.

"I don't want that with anyone else. Only with you, Sei…." Hazels linked with the widening heterochromatic orbs as he reassured his lover, "No one could replace you."

Akashi glanced back at him thoughtfully, briefly squeezing his hand in response.

"I will try… no." He paused, as though reconstructing his words. "I _will_ improve my actions. Everything won't be about competition anymore. We'll be on equal footing. I won't be as overprotective, but I also have a request."

Kouki raised his head from his shoulder, using the gesture as a way to say to continue.

"When I call or message you… that you'll at least respond, if you can. To allay my worry that you're not in any harm. After that, I won't bother you. Unless it's been hours and you're still silent on your end."

Inclining his head, Kouki answered, "I can do that."

"It'll be difficult," he sighed, "but I will do it for you, Kouki. Anything to keep you by my side." Akashi's hand moved from its locked position to comb through the silken locks in reach. "… I've never had strong emotions for anyone like this. Never known what love was aside from… her. And because of that, I'm confused on how to act."

The sorrowful words gripped his heart, and Kouki found the urge to press himself to his lover as close as possible. He slid from his shoulder to rest against his chest, not once displacing Seijuro's hand tangled in his hair.

"I understand." His pitch was wispy. "With your mom and all. Your childhood was taken away after her passing."

"Which is why I would like to do more of these… kid antics you have in mind."

Kouki laughed softly, a bit embarrassed. "It's not really childish things…" Though he knew more than likely they were, his personal theory was different. "More like, you feel carefree when you do them."

"Then I'll have that experience when I'm with you."

Their gazes greeted each other fondly, mesmerized by the intensity brewing between them for several long moments. That was only broken when Seijuro pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his hands searching to grasp Furihata's waist and tugging him onto his lap.

Vitalized, Kouki gave into to the gesture, ghosting his lips against his lover's first tentatively before diving in for a more lingering second. The warmth around them was intoxicating enough without this added stimuli, and he knew he couldn't stop unless forced to.

Mouth shifting for a better angle, he released a squeak as a weight dropped on top of them both, effectively bursting the bubble they'd been encased in.

Akashi heaved a defeated sigh.

"I told you I was having a difficult time making this."

Kouki laughed, reluctantly parting from their entwined limbs, and pulled the comforter off of them.

"Let me show you how to do it."

His pride swelled at the fact he would be showing Akashi Seijuro of all people how to do something. A rare event, if anyone had even experienced that before. It also meant the start of them becoming equals, of fulfilling each other's strengths and weaknesses.

Maybe he had needed the cards to guide him after all.


End file.
